1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a hybrid vehicle control apparatus, and particularly to an engagement control of a second clutch disposed in a driveline between a drive source and a driving wheel.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle is known which includes a first clutch capable of varying a transmitted torque capacity between an engine and a motor as drive sources, and a second clutch capable of varying a transmitted torque capacity between the motor and a driving wheel side (see a patent document 1. for example). In this conventional art, an engine start control is performed during a shift from an EV mode to an HEV mode, wherein the EV mode is a mode where the vehicle is driven only by a driving force of the motor, and wherein the HEV mode is a mode where the vehicle is driven by both of driving forces of the engine and the motor with the engine started, as follows. In the engine start control, the second clutch is first made to slip, and the driving torque of the motor is made to rise, and the first clutch is thereafter engaged to crank the engine. As the engine rotational speed rises thereafter so that the differential rotation of the first clutch converges, the first clutch is controlled toward complete engagement, and the second clutch is controlled from slip state into completely engaged state.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-069817 A